


Yugyeom and Bam Fanfics one shots- or not - depends- or just Yugyeom one shots

by koko_nutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Angst, College AU, Fluff, Friendship, GOT7 - Freeform, Got7 Fanfiction - Freeform, High School AU, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, korean pop - Freeform, kpop, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koko_nutt/pseuds/koko_nutt
Summary: So I'm currently taking requests for Yugyeom one shots or Yugyeom/ Bam platonic- or romantic story plotlines/ au's if anyone would like to request some and I'll write them! You can make them as specific as you'd like and I'll gladly try to oblige !! Im mostly looking for some nice romantic shit, or super angsty dark shit if so as well or anything honestly . I have a few things in the works that I'll be letting out but I'd love to try and write some requests as well ! So please leave some and I'll get back to you :)
Comments: 8





	Yugyeom and Bam Fanfics one shots- or not - depends- or just Yugyeom one shots

Hello !! Please leave some requests for some Yugyeom/ Bam requests , or Got7 requests as well more so focused on Yugs!!! THankyou !! and ill try my best to write all of them !!:)

Can be angst, romance, platonic, au's, anything !!! HARD CORE ANGST BECAUSE I CRY

Thankyou !!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll def give my hand at trying to write all these requests if i can get some good ones for the boys heheh


End file.
